Perfume Delusion
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Ketika wangi tubuh Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, dan Rivaille dikemas menjadi sebotol parfum /SnK FB-an. REAL ENDING. /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Perfume Delusion**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down_

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

─Eren Jaeger's Online─

**Grup yang disarankan: Shingeki No Kyojin SLSTMP**

"Huh?"

Bocah cokelat yang sedang asyik bermenung di depan layar laptop sekejap membelalakkan matanya besar, merasa tak asing dengan sebuah palang nama grup yang ia baca.

* * *

_Eren Jaeger invited to Shingeki No Kyojin SLSTMP by Mikasa Ackerman_

* * *

**Eren Jaeger**

Halo, salam kenal! Namaku Eren Jaeger. Kurasa kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ayo, kita basmi semua titan di muka bumi! TATAKAEE! Mohon bantuannya! =)

●**Suka ●Komentari ●Ikuti Kiriman ●Bagikan** ●_5 menit yang lalu_ ●**Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt**, dan **30 orang lainnya** menyukai ini

* * *

**Jean Kirschtein **Huuuu, telat, kau, bocah! Ke mana saja kau pergi selama ini, eh? :P **#NgajakBerantem**

**Eren Jaeger** Apa tidak ada orang lain di grup ini selain kau yang bisa mengomentari statusku tanpa menggunakan etika purba? **#UsirJean** **#TendangJean**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Senang kau berada di sini, Eren (U/U)

**Armin Arlelt** Hai, Eren! Wah, semakin ramai nih! ^^ /melambai/

**Hanji Zoe** Eeeeh? Haloooo~ Jaeger~ bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol soal sistem reproduksi dan pencernaan titan? 8DDD **.Hanji menyukai ini**

**Jean Kirschtein** Uwoooh, ayo, bocah! Kita selesaikan semuanya di luar! **#DobrakPintu**

**Eren Jaeger** Ada apa, sih, kau sensi sekali padaku, heh, KUDA JANTAN?! **#CeritanyaNgeledek**

**Rivaille** Siapapun yang berani melangkahkan selangkah saja kaki mereka keluar kamar, tanggung akibatnya cacat seumur hidup... =_= **#PERINGATANSERIUS** **Hanji Zoe**, dilarang OOT, ingat itu!

**Eren Jaeger** Tapi, sir! Jean yang mulai duluan! /todong/ **Hanji**, lain kali saja, ya... ._. masa tiap hari ketemu topiknya itu terus? **#Tengsin**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Tolong jangan ganggu Eren, **Jean**...

**Jean Kirschtein** Baik... ._.v

**Eren Jaeger** RASAKAN! **#breakdance**

**Jean Kirschtein** TERTAWALAH MONYET! **#tusukBonekaVoodo**

**Eren Jaeger** MUKA KUDA!

**Jean Kirschtein** MONYET!

**Eren Jaeger** MUKA KUDA BODOH!

**Jean Kirschtein** MONYET PANTAT MERAH!

**Eren Jaeger** MUKA KUDA LUMUTAN!

**Jean Kirschtein** MONYET SIMPANSE ORANGUTAN AXCVZBNMKLOP

**Marco Bodt** Apa-apaan komen yang di atas ini...

**Connie Springer** Penghuni kebun binatang, biarkan saja...

**Sasha Brauss** Kentang Rebus! **.Sasha Brauss menyukai ini**

**Connie Springer #YaTerus**

**Reiner Braun** Oi, yang di atas, malu sedikit sama umur, dong!

**Berthold Fubar** Ngakak baca komen Eren dan Jean. Nggak di dunia nyata, nggak di fesbuk, mereka berantem. Jodoh kalian memang... =))))))

**Sasha Brauss** AHAHAHAHAHA **#bergulinglaknat** aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Bertl... mereka jodoh... serasi =DDDD :wink:

**Mikasa Ackerman** WTF

**Armin Arlelt** Mikasa, jangan loncati jendela kamarmu, aku bisa melihatnya dari sini...

**Jean Kirschtein** JANGAN MATI MIKASA! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! **#TerbangAlaSuperman**

**Eren Jaeger** Lucu ya, Haha **#SINIS**

**Rivaille** Tidur kalian semua, tidur!

**Hanji Zoe** Bangun kalian semua, bangun! XDDD

**Rivaille** Hanji, kau melawanku rupanya... **#datface **._.

**Hanji Zoe** /kedipimut/ Ada apa, heichou? =)

* * *

_Irvin Smith send something on Shingeki No Kyojin SLSTMP Group_

* * *

**Irvin Smith**

Pengumuman!

Secara resmi dirilis parfum beraroma baru atas nama Scouting Legion, disponsori oleh Scouting Legion, dan dipersembahkan oleh Scouting Legion untuk kalian semua!

Parfum aroma Eren Jaeger: **Anger**, Parfum aroma Mikasa Ackerman: **Perfection**, Parfum aroma Rivaille: **Windex**.

Harga: Rp 600.000

Keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi: Irvin Smith

See ya!

**.Suka .Komentari .Ikuti Kiriman .Bagikan** ._2 menit yang lalu_ .**Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe,** dan **157 orang lainnya** menyukai ini

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** Bau Eren? MAUUUUU =3333 /nekomimi/ harganya muahal TTwTT **#lalunangis**

**Rico Brzenska** Rp 600.000 ya... mending buat makan! **.Sasha Brauss menyukai ini**

**Sasha Brauss** Rp 600.000 buat beli kentang goreng, donat kentang, sup kentang, keripik kentang, stik kentang, nasi kentang... **#coret-coret**

**Jean Kirschtein** Mending aroma ketek gue! Eh kalau untuk wangi Mikasa gak apa-apa deh *q*

**Eren Jaeger** Otakmu, kuda zebra... PERVERT!

**Auruo Bossard** Senang kali kalau pakai parfum baunya sama dengan heichou! Wait, kok, aku ngomong kayak heichou, kembaran kali, ya... =))))))))))))))))))

**Armin Arlelt** Ugh, mahal... TT^TT /pelukDompet/ sebulan uang sakuku mau diapakan...

**Rivaille** Tolong edit kata 'kembaran' itu... =_=

**Auruo Bossard** Bagaimana kalau 'kekasih'? ;DDD

**Rivaille** Diamlah.

**Erd Gin** Pengen tahu baunya heichou kayak gimana...

**Mikasa Ackerman** Bau Eren... Eren... Eren... aku harus beli... .w.

**Jean Kirschtein** **Eren Jaeger**: Pantat buah persik! Diam kau! =(((((

**Dot Pixis** Rp 600.000 untuk beginian doang... **#gerustanah** Gajiku habis duluan sebelum parfumnya sampai ke tanganku. Itupun pakainya seujung kuku.. **.Petra Ral** **dan** **Hanji Zoe** **menyukai ini**

**Reiner Braun** Hohohohoho untuk ukuran 30ml itu mahal (bagiku)

**Connie Springer** Keluarnya bulan Oktober, kok. Belinya di mana? (OAO)7

**Petra Ral** MAHAAAAAAL! KASIH DISKON KOMANDAN!

**Bertholdt Fubar** Anjir, 30ml itu satu botol body soap ='))))

**Connie Springer** Cuma berapa kali pakai =)))) masa harus dicampur air dulu macam kispray? =))))

**Mike Zacarius** Carilah yang baunya mirip... #Endus

**Mina Carolina** Pakainya sesekali doang... atau dijadikan pajangan di ruang tamu :v

**Petra Ral** Kalau dijadiin pajangan ntar ekspayer, baunya jadi bau debu semvak =') NGGAK IKHLAS GUA NGUAP GITU AJA WANGINYA SUMVAH :v **#cakardinding**

**Armin Arlelt** Rp 600.000 jadi pajangan, SYEDIH AMAT =))))

**Eren Jaeger** WAAAAAAIIIITTT APAAN INI?! KOK PAKAI BAU-BAUAN BADANKU SEGALA?! **#GUNCANGLAPTOP**

**Rivaille** KOMISI KAMI IRVIN, KOMISI WOY, KOMISI PAK =_=

**Petra Ral** Gak tega dipakai... Eh, heichou! ^^ /lambai2/ kok, baru tahu? ._.

**Eren Jaeger** SYIT! asyik nontonin bolaKok gak ada yang ngasih tahu?!

**Gunter Schulz** Pakainya buat mancing gebetan /smirk/ **.Jean Kirschtein menyukai ini**

**HannahLOVEFranz** Palingan pakainya pas malam minggu seuprit-uprit =)))) iya, gak, beb? **#ColekFranz**

**FranzLOVEHannah** Ah, tahu aja, kamu, Yang... :kisu:

**Eren Jaeger** Mau cinta-cintaan atau kisu-kisuan jangan di sini. Di taman sana! **#USIR**

**Sasha Brauss** Beli yang isi ulangnya, lebih irit =3 **#SESAT**

**Connie Springer** ADA TUH TOKO PARFUM SULINGAN DI PASAR ATUM! SATU GRUP INI KECUALI KOMANDAN (duitnya banyak, bro) SOKONGAN, BELI SEBOTOL, SATU ORANG SATU SEMPROT =))))))))

**Annie Leonhardt** Buang-buang uang. **#garuktanah**

**Hannes** Tunggu gaji dinaikin Komandan sampai lima juta baru beli **#LirikIrvin**

**Hanji Zoe** Di saat seperti inilah kemampuan penciuman anjing pelacak punya Mike sangat dibutuhkan... =DDDDD **#KETAWANISTAH**

**Mike Zacarius** Gue pungut bayaran kalau gitu... sekalian, GUE ASURANSIKAN HIDUNG INI! HAGHAGHAGHAGHAG :v **.Hanji Zoe menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** Aku jadi manajermu :v

**Mike Zacarius** Nggak mau.

**Hanji Zoe** /pundungdipojokan/

**Ymir** BAWA KERTAS UJI COBA PARFUM WOY, SEMPROTIN BANYAK-BANYAK, TODONGIN KE TEMPAT SULINGAN PARFUM =""")))))))

**Reiner Braun** ANJRYIT JENIUS KOMEN DI ATAS

**Historia Reiss** ABIS ITU DIKEJAR YANG PUNYA JUALAN =D

**Armin Arlelt** Karena nyemprotnya kebanyakan dan... GRATIS! **#NGAKAK**

**Ymir **SIAPA SURUH KEMAHALAN! GUE JAMPI-JAMPI JUGA TUH YANG BIKIN PARFUM **#ketawalaknat #DOR**

**Hanji Zoe** Besok nyari dukun santet untuk yang bikin parfum dan untuk anak yang bikin komen di atas WAKAKAKAKAK

**Dot Pixis** BAWA KAWAN KALIAN BANYAK-BANYAK, TES SATU SEMPROT PER-ORANG, PULANG DARI SITU RASAKANLAH SENSASI WANGI-WANGIAN TIGA PERWIRA TERKUAT /GENIUS/ **.Armin Arlelt, Mike Zacarius, dan Historia Reiss menyukai ini**

**Eren Jaeger** TERLALU JENIUS OM

**Petra Ral** PENASARAN SAYA AAAAA WANGI WINDEX ITU ADA YANG BISA NGASIH CLUE? ="""DDD

**Mikasa Ackerman** Windex itu bau tipe-ex, ya? ._. **#SALAH**

**Thomas** SESUNGGUHNYA ITU BAU APAAAA **#jedotinkepala**

**Eren Jaeger** ...TERNYATA BAU HEICHOU ITU KAYAK PERMEN /gubrak/

**Jean Kirschtein** Tahu dari mana kau?

**Eren Jaeger** Dari mana-mana~ **#NYANYI**

**Jean Kirschtein** **#BUBAR**

**Armin Arlelt** PERASAAN DARI TADI BANYAK CAPS JEBLOK =) TAPI BIARLAH =DD WANGI MIKASA APA?

**Mikasa Ackerman** Perfection... /kibasrambut/ ._.

**Sasha Brauss** Entah kenapa pas baca Windex, keingat Chif...

**Armin Arlelt** Apa itu?

**Bertholdt Fubar** Pembersih lantai bro...

**Hanji Zoe** ANJRIT WANGI HEICHOU DISAMAIN DENGAN PEMBERSIH LANTAI :v **#MATINGAKAK**

**Jean Kirschtein** Jadi wanginya Mikasa sempurnah gituh? HEBAT AMAT YANG BIKIN-persis sama orangnya :* /lemparciumke**Mikasa**/

**Mikasa Ackerman** ...mati sana.

**Jean Kirschtein** /KuburDiri/ TT^TT

**Eren Jaeger** MAMPUS /ngemilPopcorn/ CUIH.

**Jean Kirschtein** KUBUNUH KAU JAEGER

**Mikasa Ackerman** Langkahi dulu mayatku =(((((((

**Jean Kirschtein** /NgesotPergi/

**Eren Jaeger** Weeee aaree the champiooooonn~ **#naribalet**

**Mikasa Ackerman** U/v/U **#malu**

**Historia Reiss** Btw walaupun bisa beli, palingan saya sanggup yang harga limaribuan bau onyong berlabel 'WINDEX' **#ukirbatu**

**Ymir** SETAN GUE KEBACA ANGER BAUNYA EREN JADI ANJIR =)))))))

**Eren Jaeger** Heh?!

**Ymir** Warna parfum Mikasa pink, yah.

**Ymir** Baunya heichou windex, yah.

**Ymir** Harganya mahal, yah.

**Eren Jaeger** GAK USAH SOK-SOK MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN TANTEH TOLOOOOONGG =))))))))

**Rico Brzenska** Wangi heichou *q* #kemudiantewas

**Ymir** SUKA-SUKA SAYA NAK

**Sasha Brauss** SAYA BAKAL NUMPAHIN PARFUM HEICHOU KE ATAS SEPRAI DI KAMAR DAN MEMULAI DELUSI BAHWA SAYA TIDUR SATU KASUR DENGAN HEICHOU **#dibantai** KALAU EREN SAYA TUMPAHIN KE BAK MANDI =))) JADI TIAP SATU GAYUNG WANGI EREN :v /slap/ .Eren Jaeger dan Petra Ral menyukai ini

**Eren Jaeger** GUE GAK BAKALAN BANGUN DARI KASUR

**Mikasa Ackerman** ANYORT ANYORT BELI SEBOTOL TUMPAHIN KE ATAS KASUR, MOBIL, LEMARI =))))))) SEHARI-HARI SAYA DITIDURIN EREN- /STAHP/ /MESUM KAN/

**Eren Jaeger** ...

**Armin Arlelt** Yang di atas ASTAGA

**Rivaille** TERKUTUKLAH KAU ACKERMAN! PELAJARAN DARI MANA KAU DAPATKAN ITU =))))))))

**Hanji Zoe **...? beneran heichou? ._.

**Armin Arlelt** ...

**Eren Jaeger** ...

**Mikasa Ackerman** ... **#seketikahening**

**Erd Gin** JUST SHADDUP AND TAKE MY MONEEEHH **#kerukDompet**

**Petra Ral** AYO SATU GRUP PATUNGAN, TIGA BULAN KITA MAKAN NASI CAMPUR BONCABE =)))))))))))

**Auruo Bossard** INI MUKA UDAH MENYERINGAI KAMVRET UDAH DONG STAHP

**Gunter Schulz** BONCABE ASTAGA

**Mikasa Ackerman** SAYA MAU NULIS KOMEN NO SENSOR OKAY =)))))))

**Historia Reiss** JANGAN PERNAH CUCI BAJUMU, JEMUR KASURMU DAN BUKA PINTU KAMARMU KARENA BAU HEICHOU AKAN CEPAT MENGUAP DAN YANG TERSISA HANYALAH BAU KAOS KAKI BASAH DI SEKELILINGMU **.Eren Jaeger menyukai ini**

**Mikasa Ackerman** SAYA MAU BELI SATU LITER PARFUM EREN

**Petra Ral** ANJRIT SATU LITER BELI DI ECERAN MAKSUDMU?

**Dot Pixis** CAPS KALIAN NAAAK /kaujuga/

**Eren Jaeger** ANJRYIT AJARAN SESAT SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN MIKASA SAMPAI BEGITU

**Eren Jaeger** KEBAYANG KASUR SAYA WANGI HEICHOU

**Eren Jaeger** DELUSI PARAH

**Eren Jaeger** TOYYOOOONGG =DDD

**Rivaille** Apa kau membutuhkanku, Jaeger?

**Eren Jaeger** /megap2/

**Mikasa Ackerman** BODO AMAT SAMPAI DALEMAN SAYA TUMPAHIN WANGI EREN =)))) HAYUUUMM... Heichou, kubunuh kau kalau berani mendekati Eren...

**Sasha Brauss** Manusia di atas ini... pikirannya melayang kayak setan...

**Reiner Braun** Kenapa tidak sekalian bilang kalau kau ditiduri Eren, wahai anak gadis perawan? Bilang kau baru saja berhasil tidur bareng harapan umat manusia =))))

**Sasha Brauss** WOY YANG DI ATAS EPIK AMAT IKON SMILE ITU

**Petra Ral** KOMEN YANG DI ATAS TOLOOOONGGG =))))) SYALAN KUADRAT KAU BERHASIL MERACUNI PIKIRANKU =))))))))))

**Petra Ral** BESOK SAYA UNCEL-UNCEL MUKA **Mikasa Ackerman** XD

**Hannes** Lho? Parfum, kok, larinya ke topik ginian?

**Mikasa Ackerman** INI SALAH SIAPA

**Eren Jaeger** SIAPA YANG MULAI DELUSI

**Armin Arlelt** SIAPA YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB

**Hanji Zoe** SIAPA YANG HARUS DISALAHKAN

**Dot Pixis** WOY SAKIT MATA! CAPS KALIAN! /KAUJUGA/

**Mikasa Ackerman** KATAKAN PADAKU COBA

**Annie Leonhardt** Isinya gak sampai 100ml, boro-boro wangi...

**Marco Bodt** Apa hanya kita cium-cium wanginya dan biarkan delusi berjalan? =3

**Connie Springer** Wangi Eren, 'kan, wangi uke, kalau dipakai, apa para seme bakal nempel?

**Marco Bodt** Misalnya Rivaille-heichou...

**Jean Kirschtein** SEME BERDATANGAN DAN GUE DUDUK DI KURSI RAJA DI BAWAH TUMPUKAN GADIS-GADIS BOHAY DAN GUE KETAWA SAMBIL MINUM ANGGUR HAHAHAHAHA =))))) /kipaspakaiDuit/

**Thomas** ANJAS ELEGAN ABIS! KAU BIKIN IRI =))))))

**Reiner Braun** SOMPRET PIKIRAN GUE LIAR =))))

**Connie Springer** PIKIRAN GUE MENGGILA

**Eren Jaeger** Najis

**Mikasa Ackerman** ...

**Jean Kirshtein** /BrokenKokoro/

**Mina Carolina** Wangi windex itu sama dengan pembersih kaca, teman-teman...

**Eren Jaeger** WHUTT?!

**Eren Jaeger** JADI GUE UDAH JAUH BANGET MIMPIIN AROMA HAYUM BAU WINDEX ITU TERNYATA PEMBERSIH KACA? **#NGAKAKGILA**

**Connie Springer** Gue punya Cling, nih... **#LEMPAR**

**Connie Springer** Jean mungkin bakal menyalahgunakan parfum Mikasa :v

**Jean Kirschtein** Ketahuan deh.

**Eren Jaeger** JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU MAU # !$%^& PAKAI PARFUM MIKASA?

**Sasha Brauss** NGAKAK! PERUTKU KRAM =))))

**Hanji Zoe** Ganteng-ganteng heichou wanginya pembersih kaca... **#UntungDiaUdahOff**

**Petra Ral** Lihat saja besok...

**Nanaba** GILA APAAN KOMEN KALIAN YANG AJAIB INI! ANGER DIBACA ANJIR =) EPIK DAN LEGIT XDDD gimana kalau aku masukin minyak nyongnyong berlabel 'Heichou'? tahu dari mana kalian kalau itu bau heichou padahal belum pernah nyium? ;DD LALU GUE KAYA KARENA JUAL PARFUM KE MAKHLUK MEZUM MACAM KALIAN =DDD

**Mike Zacarius** Aku pernah nyium bau Rivaille...

**Nanaba** Kalau kau lain ceritanya, Mike...

**Mike Zacarius** Dan **Eren** juga pernah...

**Eren Jaeger** AKU NGAPAIN? (OAO)

**Hanji Zoe** Beyond wild fantasy =)))))

**Nanaba** Orang beli parfum buat disemprot ke badan, **Mike** beli buat diendus langsung di botolnya =))))

**Sasha Brauss** GAK PAHAM LAGI AKU, TOYOOOOONGG =D

**Connie Springer** LOL GUE NGAKAK DERAS BACA KOMEN DI ATAS! SUSAH NGETIK NIH TANGGUNG JAWAB! KALIAN SESUATUUUU XDDDD

**Bertholdt Fubar** Lubang hidung udah gede banget ini baca komen di atas XDDD

**Marco Bodt** Gak kuat baca...

**Hanji Zoe** Cepetan Off, sebelum didamprat Irvin...

* * *

─Dan mereka semua Off─

* * *

**Irvin Smith** ANJRYIT KOMEN SERU GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK! TEGA, SAYA DITINGGAL! ='''((((

.

.

.

**^OWARI^**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Oke, pikiran saya lelah, cukup sudah... oke, STAHP! Ngakak pas baca ulang XDD Terinspirasi dari komenan di grup** Shingeki No Kyojin Author Fandom Indonesia** =))) NGAKAK GILA! #berguling

Ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian para komentator posting sejati (terutama postingan parfum chara SnK. Beneran ada, lho, parfumnya!):

**Ana Fujisaki, Aghnia Salsabila, Elva Anjani, Shun Chun, Gilang Faras Arifah, Chandra Prameswari, Kazuki Fuyuki, Yami-Chan Kagami, Aoi Yuu Namikawa, Crookedoodeldoo.**

_Thanks to Read until here!_

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Perfume Delusion**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down_

_Enjoy it._

_._

_._

_._

**Shingeki No Kyojin SLSTMP 20+ Kiriman**

**Irvin Smith mengirim sesuatu di Shingeki No Kyojin SLSTMP**

Klik.

"..."

Dahi seorang lelaki bertampang _stoic_ berkerut sadis saat membaca sebuah postingan yang mencantumkan dirinya pada sebuah produk wewangian. Dan semakin _absurd_ lagi saat sebuah senyuman ala pembunuh _yandere _terukir tipis di lengkung bibirnya.

"─kurang ajar, jadi ini yang mereka hebohkan saat berbaris pagi tadi..."

Bagaimana dia tidak ingat, kalau saja Hanji tidak histeris menjambak-jambak rambut dan memohon─bahkan mencium tangan dan kaki─pada Mike untuk 'menculik' hidungnya sebentar ke toko parfum eceran.

* * *

**Irvin Smith**

Pengumuman!

Secara resmi dirilis parfum beraroma baru atas nama Scouting Legion, disponsori oleh Scouting Legion, dan dipersembahkan oleh Scouting Legion untuk kalian semua!

Parfum aroma Eren Jaeger: Anger, Parfum aroma Mikasa Ackerman: Perfection, Parfum aroma Rivaille: Windex.

Harga: Rp 600.000

Keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi: Irvin Smith

See ya!

●**Suka ●Komentari ●Ikuti Kiriman ●Bagikan ●_18 jam yang lalu_ ●Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe,** dan **157 orang lainnya** menyukai ini

**Lihat Komentar lain**

* * *

**Rivaille** Bagus, ya... kerjaan kalian malam-malam ngerumpiin orang... bagus...

**Eren Jaeger** Jangan kaku gitu dong, heichou... TTwTT

**Rivaille** Kemarin kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku, **Eren**...

**Eren Jaeger** Yang mana?

**Rivaille** Masa lupa?

**Eren Jaeger** Iya yang mana?

**Rivaille **Yang itu...

**Eren Jaeger** Itu apa?

**Rivaille #facepalm** Oh God Why! Yang ITU Eren!

**Eren Jaeger** IYA ITU APAH **#gerusbatu**

**Hanji Zoe** Maksudnya apa kau mau 'nganu' sama dia, gitu loh, nak... **#SEMBUNYI**

**Mina Carolina ***fujoshi merajalela*

**Connie Springer** FRONTAL NO SENSOR :v

**Sasha Brauss** Bagi anak-anak di bawah umur... HARAP MENYINGKIR DARI SINI KARENA GRUP INI DIAWALI DENGAN KOMEN NISTAH CAMPUR LAKNAT R18

**Sasha Brauss** Atau R70

**Sasha Brauss** R80?

**Sasha Brauss** HARDCORE

**Sasha Brauss** FANGIRLINGAN ANJRYIT GUE

**Sasha Brauss** Terserah **#NYEPAM #laluDIUSIR**

**Jean Kirschtein** Kalian nganunya di sini ajah :v Sekedar suara AHHNN aja udah cukup kok **#wota**

**Mike Zacarius** Kemarin Rivaille nanya, 'Apa kau membutuhkanku, Eren?' dan **Eren Jaeger** menjawab dengan '/megap2/'

**Hanji Zoe** Harusnya dijawab 'BUTUH BANGET PAK. TOYONG ITU BADAN ANDA YANG WANGI MISTER MASKEL DIGULUNG-GULUNG KE KASUR' **#GEMPANGAKAK**

**Connie Springer** GAK FAHAM LOL JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU

**Eren Jaeger** Kalau beneran kayak gitu, kasurnya bisa kulelang di Anime Festival Asia =))))))))

**Hanji Zoe** Jangankan kasur, dirimu sendiri pun bisa dilelang di situ :v

**Rivaille **Dan aku penawar pertama dan tertinggi

**Reiner Braun** /KetokPalu/ Oke, ada penawaran lain?

**Connie Springer** SATU JUTA **#lemparGepokanKeLayar**

**Mina Carolina** Erennya mau diapain?

**Connie Springer** Jadiin jongos :v **#HEPISYALALA**

**Jean Kirschtein** Jadiin piaraan

**Mikasa Ackerman** Jadiin suami =""")))))

**Jean Kirschtein** /BunuhDiri/

**Hanji Zoe** Jadiin obyek eksperimen. Terakhir ramuan yang kubuat kok bikin bulu di sekujur badan rontok, ya?

**Rivaille** Jadiin budak... **#SENSOR** /AdaAnakDiBawahUmurDisini/ **#SILAHKANBERIMAJINASI **●**Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacarius, Mina Carolina dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** Biarkan aku membuang sensornya. BUDAK KEPUASAN BATIN TROLOLOL :v

**Mikasa Ackerman** /ElusPahaEren/ ●**Mikasa Ackerman menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** /IkutElus/

**Ymir **ASTAGA FRONTAL =)))))) **#NGAKAKGUE** TAK APA, LURUS ADALAH JALAN KEBENARAN /APA/

**Bertholdt Fubar** Minimal bulu kaki gak keliatan =A=)b

**Jean Kirschtein** Armin juga kayaknya gak punya bulu kaki =3

**Eren Jaeger** Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan kaki Armin? =(

**Armin Arlelt** Ada apa dengan kakiku?

**Historia Reiss** Armin itu zuper trap! :v

**Jean Kirschtein** Kadang aku mikir Armin itu cewek, lho!

**Armin Arlelt** Pasti deh, kalau melenceng soal gender namaku dibawa-bawa =((((((

**Mikasa Ackerman** Abis kau cantik =)

**Mike Zacarius** Nanaba juga, kok.

**Nanaba **GUE KENAPA

**Mike Zacarius** Nggak ada.

**Nanaba** Btw siapa yang jadi beli parfum di atas?

**Hanji Zoe** Aku =))))))) /pelukMike/ beli ketiganya =D OKE BULAN BESOK DAN BULAN SETERUSNYA TOLONG KALIAN NGASIH SUMBANGAN SESUAP NASI KARENA DAKU KERE BERAT =')))))))) ●**Eren Jaeger, Nanaba, dan Ymir menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** DOMPET MENANGIS SERIOSA

**Hanji Zoe** Mampus gue makan biskuit kalengan malam ini =))))

**Hanji Zoe** SIAPA YANG MAU GABUNG

**Eren Jaeger** Saking laparnya sampai kalengnya ikut dimakan :v

**Rivaille** Jaeger, aku lapar

**Eren Jaeger** Aku telepon katering, yah.

**Rivaille** ...

**Mike Zacarius** Sekarang siapa yang lemot? *tunjuk atas*

**Jean Kirschtein** KATAKAN PADAKU COBA

**Ian Dietrich** Parfumnya MAHAL GELAKKK **#gebukbantal**

**Hanji Zoe** Gak tega dipakai... **#Ngesot #PLETAK**

**Eren Jaeger** MAHAL-MAHAL GAK SESUAI JUMLAH ISI

**Armin Arlelt** COBA KALAU MAHAL ISINYA SEGALON =)))))))) **#MaunyaGue** :v

**Sasha Brauss** AH SYUDAHLAHHH SAYA NABUNG DARI SEKARANG BIAR BISA BELI KETIGA PARFUM BUAT DITEBARIN DEPAN RUMAH WGWGWG

**Armin Arlelt** PARFUM EREN BUAT MANCING PARA SEME YANG LEWAT :v

**Sasha Brauss** PINTAR

**Connie Springer** Bukannya kemarin kau bilang padaku mau beli parfum aroma kentang?

**Historia Reiss** Btw wangi Eren itu Anger, apa maksudnya wangi Eren pas berubah jadi titan? **#MUKAPOLOS**

**Hanji Zoe** Titan? GOBLOG NGAPAIN GUE JADIIN PAJANGAN =)))))) MENDING DIPAKAI DARIPADA BAUNYA BERUBAH JADI KEITH SHADIS :v SIAPA TAU ADA TITAN JATUH CINTA MA GUE HSHSHSHSHSHSH =DDDD ●**Petra Ral menyukai ini**

**Reiner Braun** BUMI LANGSUNG GONJANG-GANJING =)))))

**Bertholdt Fubar** KASIHANILAH KEYBOARDMU KAWAN

**Ymir** YANG DI ATAS GUE PERLU MEMPERTANYAKAN ORIENTASI SEKSUALNYA MASIH STRAIGHT APA UDAH BELOK ATAU SESAT **#laluberguling** ●**Eren Jaeger, Rivaille, Mike Zacarius dan 3 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Historia Reiss** Coba deh kalau Eren nyoba parfum heichou dan heichou nyoba parfum Eren =))))))))

**Annie Leonhardt** Dan keduanya saling tarik-menarik

**Hanji Zoe** TEYUS POSISINYA KEBALIK =))))))))

**Nanaba** AMBIGU

**Hanji Zoe** AMBIGU IS MY IDEOLOGY

**Hanji Zoe** KAU JUGA AMBIGU

**Armin Arlelt** Iya nih... **#nyalahin**

**Hanji Zoe** **Armin Arlelt** JUGA AMBIGU HAGHAGHAGHAG =)))))

**Armin Arlelt** Mentang-mentang saya imut terus saya ganti gender NO WAY

**Jean Kirschtein** Kalau gitu ngaku dong, gendermu sebenarnya apa

**Armin Arlelt** AKU COWOK TITIK

**Sasha Brauss** Gak percaya

**Connie Springer** AKU JUGA NGGAK

**Annie Leonhardt** Kurang lebih sama dengan yang di atas

**Armin Arlelt** MASA SAYA BUKA BAJU LARI KELILING LAPANGAN DULU BARU KALIAN PERCAYA ;;;;A;;;; **#NANGISBERANTAKAN**

**Dot Pixis** Nak kau itu tampang UKE ABSOLUTE seperti Jaeger...

**Jean Kirschtein** IYA GUE MAU LIAT **#ditamvar**

**Jean Kirschtein** Si monyet tampang UKE ABSOLUTE? (OAO) DEMIAPAH

**Eren Jaeger** SETAN EMANG IBLIS YANG PAS DI ATASKU INI /udahSetanDibilangIblisLagi/

**Rivaille** IKRAR UKE

**Rivaille** SATU. Patuh kepada perintah SEME

**Rivaille** DUA. Bersedia memakai atribut yang disuruh SEME

**Eren Jaeger** HOY JADI KALAU AKU DISURUH PAKAI BAJU SAILOR MOON GIMANA

**Mike Zacarius** YA DIPAKAI DONG NAK /smirk/

**Rivaille** TIGA. Bersedia melakukan DI MANA PUN BERADA

**Petra Ral** ANJRYIT DI-CAPS

**Rivaille** MAAF CAPS SAYA AMBRUK LEMAS LOYO KARENA SAYA PENCET TERLALU KERAS

**Auruo Bossard** Mesti waspada kalau lewat di suatu tempat ada suara mencurigakan =))))))) ●**Hanji Zoe menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** Ke mana-mana saya bawa handycam :v

**Rivaille** EMPAT. Bersedia tidak dibayar asal mendapatkan rasa

**Eren Jaeger** BUSET

**Rivaille** LIMA. Selalu bertindak dan berperilaku tsundere di tengah masyarakat

**Eren Jaeger** Pasti heichou habis dicekoki ramuan Hanji /lirik2/

**Hanji Zoe** SAYA GAK PAHAM PLIS MASIH POLOS SOALNYA =)))))) **#watados**

**Historia Reiss** P.O.L.O.S

**Sasha Brauss** Saya angkat tangan

**Connie** **Springer** BANKSHYAT GAK PAHAM LAGI =))))))))

**Bertholdt Fubar** SAYA SAKIT PERUT SYUDAAAH STAHP GAK KUAT

**Rivaille **Hanya mempraktikkan ajaran **Hanji**

**Hanji Zoe** Plis yang ngaku-ngaku gue ngajarin ITU FITNAH siapa coba yang ngerebut Jaeger dari gue? SIAPA HAH SIAPA =))))))))

**Mikasa Ackerman** Harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu =_=

**Jean Kirschtein** Ini jangan-jangan Komandan **Irvin** sengaja ngasih fanservis terselubung lewat parfum agar menimbulkan demam delusi XDDD

**Eren Jaeger** Aku gak senang sama sekali =((((

**Jean Kirschtein** MENGELAK LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA TRISOM ●**Mikasa Ackerman, Auruo Bossard dan Rivaille menyukai ini**

**Ian Dietrich** OI UDAH TERNYATA ADA ANGGOTA SEPERTI KALIAN YA DI SINI =))))) KE MANA SAJA SAYA SELAMA INI

Petra Ral SEBENARNYA KITA INI BAHAS APAAN KOK LARI KE AMBIGU-AMBIGUAN KAYAK GINI =))))))

**Hanji Zoe** SAYA TEKANKAN INI KARENA BAU /OHOK/ HEICHOU /OHOK/

**Eren Jaeger** TRISOM? **#iyuwh**

**Jean Kirschtein** Jadi kau maunya sama heichou aja gituh BIAR DIA BISA LOMPAT HARIMAU KE ATASMU =)))))) **#PERFECT**

**Mikasa Ackerman** MANUSIA YANG DI ATAS WOI

**Eren Jaeger** AKU DI-BULLY DI SINI TOYONG **#manja**

**Armin Arlelt** AKU JUGA DI-BULLY MASALAH GENDER

**Nanaba **DAN AKU JUGA /lirikMike/

**Mike Zacarius** SALAHKU APA COBA

**Ymir **Ntar kalau ditanya, 'INI KOK ADA BAU COWOK DI KASURMU?' jawab kalian apa?

**Sasha Brauss** "Semalam aku bersama kekasihku dan tinggal wanginya yang tak dapat kulupakanlah yang akan menjadi kenangan,"

**Sasha Brauss** ABIS ITU AKU DIUSIR DARI RUMAH

**Sasha Brauss** GAK BISA KETEMU POTATO-KUUUN **#nangis**

**Connie Springer** DIPECAT JADI ANAK

**Hanji Zoe** Kalau Eren bakal bilang gini, "BU CALON MENANTU KEMARIN TIDUR DI SINI MASA GAK IKHLAS,"

**Eren Jaeger** ANJRYIT KEBACA BANGET ISI HATI GUE **#panik**

**Hanji Zoe** "ANAKMU YANG CAKEP INI BERHASIL MEWANGIKAN KASURNYA DENGAN ONE MAN ONE ARMY,"

**Auruo Bossard** PUNYA PARFUM HEICHOU SERASA NGENDUS ORANGNYA SENDIRI AAAAAAAAAAA =))))) **#jambakrambut**

**Reiner Braun** Korban berjatuhan karena delusi berjamaah JQJQJQJQ

**Bertholdt Fubar** SIAPA YANG HARUS DISALAHKAN ATAS IMAJINASI FORBIDDEN INI

**Hanji Zoe** AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA BAU TITAN EREN MILIKKU SENDIRII **#LOVELOVE**

**Mike Zacarius** Hidungku pilek gara-gara Hanji nyuruh nyium banyak aroma parfum... TANGGUNG JAWAB **#srotsrot #seretHanji**

**Sasha Brauss** TUMPAHIN KE SELURUH BADAN =))))))

**Ymir **Bayangkan berapa banyak seme berdatangan =))))) **#khayalantinggi**

**Hanji Zoe** Jangan gitu dong Mike, seenggaknya kan kau masih punya hidung =)))))

**Eren Jaeger** GUE PUNYA BANYAK FANS

**Jean Kirschtein** SYALAN KAU BIKIN HAREM TERSELUBUNG DI MARKAS

**Petra Ral** SO KAMVRETTO =))))))

**Erd Gin** KOKORO GAK KUAT **#ngaistanah**

**Gunter Schulz** AFA-AFAAN KALIAN INIH /lepasKacamata/ /SilauSeketika/

**Armin Arlelt** ANGGOTA GRUF INI SEMUANYA BERINGAS :v

**Mina Carolina** Not me~

**Jean Kirschtein** Yang bikin grup inilah sumber keberingasan kita :v

**Irvin Smith** WOI KALIAN SEMUA ONLINE GAK BILANG-BILANG! **#ngamuk**

**Jean Kirschtein** AKU GAK BILANG APA-APA OKE ;;;;A;;;; AKU INOSEN SUMVAH DEH =)))))

**Rivaille** SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA PULSA MODEM PUNYAMU HABIS **#NyindirNih ●Eren Jaeger, Hanji Zoe dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

* * *

'_Bzzzttt!'_

* * *

"..."

"MATI LAMPUUU!"

Terdengar suara gaduh gedubrakan dan jatuh-jatuhan dari kamar Eren yang penghuninya sedang berlarian panik tak tentu arah.

"AKU GAK BISA LIHAT TANGANKU SENDIRI!" jerit Sasha melengking dari kamarnya.

"NGAPAIN DILIHAT! DIAM-DIAM SAJA DULU!" sahut Connie dari sebelah kamar Sasha, mencoba meraba-raba daerah sekitar mencari sumber penerangan.

"KALIAN YANG DI SEBELAH PUNYA LILIN GAK?"

─kita alihkan sebentar fokus cerita ini kepada sang Komandan yang sedang meringkuk sedih di kolong meja.

"_Chief_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Hanji yang seenaknya masuk kamar Irvin tanpa permisi dengan sebatang lilin di tangan.

"Tinggalkan aku,"

Balas Irvin yang tengah meneteskan cucuran airmata epik dengan kelamnya.

.

.

.

**^OWARI^**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Tiba-tiba passion saya untuk bikin lanjutan fic ini muncul lagi =))) saya sempat dilema apa melanjutkan pada fic baru atau bikin next chapter. INI MIKIR KERAS TTvTT perihal OWARI di chap 1, tidak saya hilangkan. Anggaplah chapter 2 mengangkat sebuah awal yang baru untuk fic ini. AWKAY? =)))))) dan saya kembali dilema apakah fic ini dipasang status complete atau progress AHAHAHAHA BIARKANLAH KATA HATI YANG BERBICARA =DDD

Terima kasih untuk **black roses 00, Kazu Fuyuki, Fvvn, chun is haru, Nagi Arisaka, Celeste Selenite, Kim Arlein 17, Rikkagii Fujiyama, Kim Victoria, Hasegawa Nanaho, Kunougi Haruka, Adelia-chan, Kamikura39, Yami-chan Kagami, Akacchin, zhe, Sonoyouki Rizuki, saerusa** (tanteh kapan kita menggila lagi? WOGWOGWOGWOG), **Kazemaru Yuukito**

Maaf jika ada yang namanya tidak/lupa saya sebutkan di sini =) dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada pada fic ini /bows

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Perfume Delusion**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

**Irvin Smith**

Pengumuman!

Secara resmi dirilis parfum beraroma baru atas nama Scouting Legion, disponsori oleh Scouting Legion, dan dipersembahkan oleh Scouting Legion untuk kalian semua!

Parfum aroma Eren Jaeger: **Anger**, Parfum aroma Mikasa Ackerman: **Perfection**, Parfum aroma Rivaille: **Windex**.

Harga: Rp 600.000

Keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi: Irvin Smith

See ya!

●Suka ●Komentari ●Ikuti Kiriman ●Bagikan ●_2 hari yang lalu_ ●Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe, dan 219 orang lainnya menyukai ini

**Lihat Komentar lain**

* * *

**Sasha Brauss** Dahsyat, ya, efek mati lampu kemarin. Ada yang senang-senang dibalik gelapnya dunia tanpa listrik =)))) **#ToelAnakOrang**

**Eren Jaeger **Gak perlu bahas soal itu kan di sini? **#SiapinGolok #JANGAN**

**Sasha Brauss** Tapi Eyen, aku suka banget lho, ikrar uke ala heichou itu. Ketahuan deh isi kepala masing-masing XDDD

**Eren Jaeger** Ke mana perginya Sasha Brauss yang dulu kukenal inosen? TTATT

**Sasha Brauss** Dibawa lari angin fujo :v **#ngek**

**Hanji Zoe** Berikutnya ikrar Seme. AYO SEMUA KUMPUL **#summon**

**Rivaille **Kalo gitu aku ikut

**Hanji Zoe #NGUSIR** Ini hanya boleh dirumusin oleh para UKE. Yang merasa dirinya SEME silahkan ngungsi ke beranda dan profil masing-masing. Arigatou. **#TutupKerai ●Eren Jaeger menyukai ini**

**Jean Kirschtein** Jadi stalker aja, ah~

**Eren Jaeger** Memang kau SEME? :v

**Armin Arlelt** Perasaan belakangan ini Jean sering di-uke sama Eren, sampai ada fanart di mana Jean uke trisom...

**Eren Jaeger** ARMIN...

**Jean Kirschtein** PEHLIS JANGAN NGOMONGIN SOAL ITU

**Connie Springer** EH? APA NIH APAAN? **#baruNyampe**

**Hanji Zoe** Nak jawab jujur, jadi UKE atau SEME?

**Bertholdt Fubar** SEME

**Reiner Braun** SEME DONG

**Connie Springer** YA JADI SEME LAH

**Sasha Brauss** Awkward banget kalo Connie jadi uke **#KetawaLaknatSekaleh**

**Jean Kirschtein** GUE SEME

**Eren Jaeger** LO ITU UKE :v

**Jean Kirschtein** TERSERAH GUE NYETT **#sentil**

**Eren Jaeger** ELO YANG MONYETT MUKA KUDA BADAN MONYET **#RekayasaGenetika #boboan**

**Mikasa Ackerman **/UDAH/ /stahp/

**Connie Springer **GUE EMANG BERBAKAT SEME KOK :v KALIAN AJA YANG GAK NYADAR BETAPA BERKOBARNYA AURA SENSUAL GUE

**Connie Springer** NTAR GUE DAFTAR JADI TOKOH DI DOUJIN R18 PUNYA PIXIV

**Hanji Zoe** Ngakak baca komentar **Connie Springer**...

**Hanji Zoe** Oke gue betulan ngakak =)))) pas banget ini lagi baca doujin R18 dan ngebayangin SEMENYA **Connie Springer** =)))) **#Kayang**

**Reiner Braun **Tanggung jawab, merinding nih...

**Sasha Brauss** Pixis?

**Connie Springer** Pixiv

**Sasha Brauss** Maksudnya Pixis?

**Connie Springer** Gue bilang Pixiv

**Sasha Brauss **Pixiv itu punya Pixis kan?

**Connie Springer** Gue bilang P-I-X-I-V dan itu bukan punya Pixis... TAPI GUE BAKAL NANGISIN MARKAS INI KALO KOMANDAN PIXIS PUNYA SITUS KAYAK GITU

**Hanji Zoe** WOI CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU YANG MERASA SEME SILAHKAN MENYINGKIR

**Connie Springer** /MelipirPergi/

**Reiner Braun** /MelipirGanteng/

**Bertholdt Fubar** /SemuanyaMelipir/

**Hanji Zoe** Oke, selagi nunggu uke yang lain datang, mari kita mulai acara KMB ini **#GelarTikar #KetokPalu**

**Armin Arlelt** Bentar, lagi mikirin ikrar seme

**Eren Jaeger** Sebaiknya kau jangan meracuni pikiran polosmu dengan kenistaan seorang **Hanji Zoe** /DanGueJuga/ ●**Hanji Zoe menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** Kalau misalnya boleh menyentuh uke di manapun XDDD

**Sasha Brauss** WAKAKAKAK KASIAN YANG JADI UKE

**Eren Jaeger** Dirimu sendiri jeng

**Eren Jaeger** Btw jangan pake yang itu GAK KUAT **#MaksudnyaApa**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Pikiranku mulai menjalar ke mana-mana =)))) cepat selesaikan diskusi ini dan biarkan aku berdelusi ria dengan wangi Eren di kasurku =)))

**Sasha Brauss** ^YANG DI ATAS...

**Rico Brzenska** Panggil **Mina Carolina** dan **Hannah **ke sini ^^ mereka master fujo dan uke sejati =)))

**Hanji Zoe** Kita mulai saja diskusinya. Ikrar seme harus menunjukkan sisi seme. Aku mikirnya gini, sih...

1. Seme selalu berhak menyentuh ukenya di manapun dan kapanpun

2. Seme selalu benar untuk melakukan apapun pada ukenya.

Mungkin ada yang mau menambahkan atau diubah yang lebih bagus? ●**Sasha Brauss dan Hannah menyukai ini**

**HannahLOVEFranz **Seme harus melindungi ukenya dari 'gempuran' seme lain...?

**Mina Carolina** 'Seme yang tidak bisa menjaga wibawa dan mempertahankan gelar semenya dan malah menjadi uke bagi seme lain, turun pangkat saja selamanya jadi uke' **#EKSTRIM #Plak**

**Sasha Brauss **Setuju! Kalau aku yang pertama, SEME GAK PERNAH SALAH. Kedua, Jika seme berbuat kesalahan, lihat poin pertama XDDD

**Eren Jaeger** Itu maksa banget dan malah merugikan uke :s

**Hannah** Punya ide lebih baik?

**Eren Jaeger** Seme itu mesti romantis dan pandai-pandai memperlakukan pasangannya dengan lembut. Rajin bersih-bersih. Trus, err... seduktif? ●**Hanji Zoe, Petra Ral dan 4 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Annie Leonhardt** Dari pengalaman sendiri, ya? **#CeritanyaNyindir**

**Eren Jaeger** :'''

**Mikasa Ackerman** Eren, kau suamiku di masa depan!

**Eren Jaeger** ...aku tidak bisa janji

**Mina Carolina** Eyen itu punya Livaille **#AnakKecilPolos #Nggak**

**Annie Leonhardt** Tapi boleh juga ide **Eren**. Btw kenapa **Armin** ada di sini? Dia kan seme!

**Petra Ral** Kalo pairingan sama kamu jeng... kalo sama yang lainnya kadang dia jadi uke. **#boboan**

**Annie Leonhardt **Siapa yang bilang aku pairingan sama dia?

**Armin Arlelt **Oke STAHP KITA MULAI OOT

**Mina Carolina** Seme harus cool dan pandai melihat situasi =DDD

**Petra Ral** Kalau untuk heichou yang pertama sih oke, cool. Tapi yang kedua... ahahaha, main bawa kabur anak orang ajah =))) /ColekEyen/ ●**Mina Carolina, Petra Ral, dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Rico Brzenska** Kayaknya aturan SEME bakal banyak banget ini ^^

**Sasha Brauss** IYALAH TUGASNYA BERAT YAKNI MENGGEMPUR UKE** #KayangPatahPatah**

**Hanji Zoe **GILAK ITU PAS BANGET. Iya dong jadi seme kan kerjaannya banyak dan harus lebih imajinatif dalam menggempur ukenya **#NGUUUUNGGG**

**Sasha Brauss **Apa perlu ditambahin kalo setiap uke itu mesti melayani seme 24 jam siap siaga?

**Eren Jaeger** Kau ingin membuatku mendadak mandul atau apa? **#GundulinSasha**

**HannahLOVEFranz **BUSET MINUM OBAT AJA GAK KAYAK GITU BANGET

**Annie Leonhardt** Berasa seme itu dewa kali, ya...

**Sasha Brauss** Biar greget~ **#eaa**

Setiap seme wajib mencintai ukenya dan melindungi ukenya, dan hanya seme yang boleh membuat uke merasa dalam bahaya. **#kokKesannyaYandere**

**Annie Leonhardt** 'Uke wajib melayani seme minimal tiga kali sehari'─tapi itu jadinya ikrar uke dong? Kalau dibikin seme... **#HabisIde**

**Historia Reiss** ...eh? APA NIH KOK AKU TELAT

**Ymir** Dari tadi gue perhatiin komen dari atas sampe bawah dan gue sekarang punya ide

**Petra Ral** Apa itu?

**Sasha Brauss** ^LO KALO BARU DATANG GAK USAH SOK 'FOREVER ALONE LIKE BOSSY' DONG GUE KAN PENASARAN WG

**Ymir **Kentang SYALAN =)))

**Sasha Brauss** ^LO EYANG SYIALAHN

**Mikasa Ackerman** Kayaknya saya gak bisa ikut perumusan ikrar seme ini karena saya pemalu akut dengan kepolosan tingkat dewa =))))

**Hanji Zoe **Seme itu harus bisa menaklukkan uke se-tsundere apapun, bisa membuat si uke puas, merasa terlindungi dan bahagia─

WAIT.

Ini kok kayak persyaratan seme yang baik dan benar? ●**Annie Leonhardt dan Mikasa Ackerman menyukai ini**

**Petra Ral** ...err... trus gimana untuk kasus seme sadistik yang hobi tendang uke? **#LirikHeichou**

**Historia Reiss** Mungkin ada aturan khusus untuk heichou XD

**Ymir** Atau dia memang tipe seme sadistik yang butuh uke masokis? /LirikEyen/

**Rivaille** Kalian ngegosipin orang seakan orangnya gak aktif di dunia maya =_=

**Hanji Zoe** Permisi~ Ini forum Obrolan Uke~ **#JinjingHeichouKeluar**

**Petra Ral** Bisa-bisa ini ikrar jadi UUD beneran

**Ymir** 'Derajat kemachoan seme dinilai berdasarkan seberapa keras dan jelas sang uke berteriak saat ANUANU' **#AduhOtakGueNgebul**

**Eren Jaeger **AKUGAK PAHAM PIKIRAN KALIAN =)))

**Hanji Zoe** ELO SALAH FOKUS WKWKS

**Ymir** *ngebayangin yang nggak-nggak*

**Petra Ral** Anu=samting, partikel 'anu' bisa berubah-ubah maknanya sesuai konteks kalimat =)))) JK.

**Historia Reiss** 'Anu' itu kata yang penuh dengan ambigu

**Hanji Zoe** 'Anu' adalah kosakata yang bagus dan menggetarkan... **#BikinKamusSendiri**

**Rico Brzenska** Anda sengaja mengambigukan situasi tahu. U3U **#KetokMeja ●Hanji Zoe menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** Iya ya, kalo misalnya anu itu misalkan tinggi badan, jadi anunya vertikal. Kalo memanjang berarti horizontal. Ih mezhom banget lo, guwe jadi ternoda

**Annie Leonhardt** ASTAGA KOMEN-KOMEN INI *otakku yang malang*

**Rico Brzenska** Melebar baru horizontal =))) Ih, kamu ngajakin saya ngobrol apaan sih.

**Hanji Zoe** Kalo memanjang itu ke depan **#IsapCerutu**

**Hanji Zoe** Kalo melebar kan syerem, saya tak sanggup membayangkannya gimana kalo anunya semakin bidang... Ini kan obrolan sehat WGWGWG

**Rico Brzenska** OBROLAN SEHAT PALA LO =))))))

**Rico Brzenska** Idiiih kenapa harus ke depan? Bukannya bisa juga memanjang ke samping...

**Hanji** **Zoe** TUH KAN LO JUGA YANG MANCING GUE DASAR FUJO BEDZAT =)))

**Hanji Zoe** Gue bilang juga yang ke samping itu melebar! Ish! Ngeyel!

**Hanji Zoe** GUE UDAH GAK NGERTI INI NGOMONGIN APA =))) HALP.

**Sasha Brauss** Otak suci guwe mengatakan orang di atas udah mezum kuadrat :v

**Mikasa Ackerman** Astaga. Dari tadi aku hanya baca komen-komen di atas sambil berfantasi gila.

**Hanji Zoe** Tak ada anu, anu yang lain pun jadi **#peribahasa**

**Mina Carolina** LMAO

**Hanji Zoe** Udah ah, kita OOT demeks =)))

**Rico Brzenska** Bye pembicaraan anuanuanu dan anu...

**Hanji Zoe** ^LO TADI NYALAHIN GUA TRUS NGAPAIN LO PAKE AKSEN BAHASA ANU HAH =)))

**HannahLOVEFranz** Penuh dengan anu ya... WQS

**Sasha Brauss** Ini sih asli R18 =)))

**Ymir** OKEH BACK TO TOPIC

**Historia Reiss **IKRAR SEME VERSI GUE.

**Historia Reiss** SATU. SEME YANG BAIK ADALAH SEME YANG SELALU MEMPERHATIKAN KESEHATAN TUBUH UKENYA DAN RAJIN BERCUKUR BULU-BULUNYA YANG DIINDIKASI DAPAT MENGGANGGU KELANCARAN HUBUNGAN. OKE TITIK.

**Ymir **ANJRYIT DIAM-DIAM SI HISTORIA... **#NgaisRumput #MandiinSapi**

**Rico Brzenska #brbNgakak** Gak ngerti lagi aku apa yang kalian omongin plz

**Armin Arlelt** ASTAGA

**Sasha Brauss** Ngakak pas bagian 'bulu-bulu' itu XDDD

**Petra Ral** SUPAYA HIGIENIS

**Hanji Zoe** SUPAYA GAK TERJADI KUSUTSISASI YANG MENYEBABKAN KEJADIAN-KEJADIAN TIDAK DIINGINKAN SEPERTI NYANGKUT─TERSERAH TAFSIRKAN SENDRI **#sembunyi**

**Annie Leonhardt** Tapi saya demen seme yang kreatif

**Hanji Zoe** Itu loh, yang misalnya mukanya macho, garang, macam Sawney, Bean dan Alejandro... **#BUKAN**

**Hanji Zoe** Ohya untuk **Mikasa:** ...nista...

**Mina Carolina** Tapi kan kadang-kadang itu yang bikin menggoda ._.

**Mikasa Ackerman Hanji Zoe:** Dari sekian banyak komen di atas KENAPA YANG DIBALES CUMAN PUNYA GUE HAH

**HannahLOVEFranz** Mbak **Hanji Zoe**, btw yang nyangkut apaan ya? XD **#NgakakMenggelepar**

**Sasha Brauss **Aku sih yang penting semenya bertaqwa udah lebih dari cukup =')

**Annie Leonhardt** Udahlah, seme itu yang penting jam terbangnya panjang dan speednya kenceng /Seruput Teh/

**Mina Carolina** Jangan lupa mesti pinter di teori dan praktek ._.

**HannahLOVEFranz **Jadi? Hasil akhirnya? Referendum lagi dong!

**Armin Arlelt** IKRAR SEME

**Eren Jaeger** SATU. Bertaqwa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Eren Jaeger** DUA. Adil kepada tiap-tiap ukenya.

**Rivaille** Aku tidak pernah menduakan Jaeger =_=

**Petra Ral** Udah deh, kalo mau ngegombal ntar aja napa...

**Hanji Zoe #NgusirKucing**

**Eren Jaeger** TIGA. Persatuan rumah tangga.

**Sasha Brauss** ...

**Annie Leonhardt** No comment.

**Eren Jaeger** EMPAT. Keadilan yang merata antara hak jiwa dan raga ukenya.

**Eren Jaeger** LIMA. Mengerti kondisi psikologis dan fisik ukenya dengan tidak terburu-buru serta seenaknya.

**Hanji Zoe** Kurasa di point kelima bisa diselipkan logat anu sebagai keterangan =)))

**Rico Brzenska** JANGAN. MULAI. LAGI. PLZ.

**Petra Ral** Kurasa heichou akan banyak melanggar point kelima

**Eren Jaeger** Kan kau tahu... MATILAH GUWE TTATT

**Mikasa Ackerman** Perasaanku saja atau itu mirip dengan dasar negara?

**Mina Carolina** OBJECTION SAUDARA JAEGER! SAYA TIDAK SUKA POIN KEDUA. ●**Armin Arlelt, Annie Leonhardt dan 3 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Mina Carolina** SEME BERUKE LEBIH DARI DUA HARGANYA RENDAH. PASAR MENGINGINKAN UKE YANG BERSEME LEBIH DARI DUA DAN BUKANNYA SEBALIKNYA

**Eren Jaeger** ^LO KIRA INI DAGANGAN

SYIIIITTT FETISH GUE KETAHUAN GOMEN GAK SENGAJA U,U

**Sasha Brauss** JANGAN MENCIPTAKAN LABIL EKONOMI

**Annie Leonhardt** Inflasi terus melonjak

**Hanji Zoe** Lama-lama kita semua mengalami kontroversi hati nih!

**Petra Ral** Jangan sampe gue dapat seme macam **Hanji Zoe**

**Hanji Zoe** NGAKAK BERLIAN KALO ADA =))) GUE KIRIM BUNGA MAWAR SATU TRUK =))))

**Eren Jaeger** Untuk sekarang kita patenkan dulu ikrar seme ini

**Armin Arlelt** Dipatenkan? WAKAKAKAK JIR

**Sasha Brauss** ADUH INI UDAH JAM BERAPA MOSO SEMALAMAN AKU GAK TIDUR OFF DULU YA~

**Annie Leonhardt** Aku juga sudah mengantuk

**Mike Zacarius** Ceritanya baru OL komputer...

Terus ngeliat ginian...

...dan ngeliat topik bulu-bulu...

Dan nyangkut gara-gara bulu-bulu...

/CumaMikirinBulu/

/BelumLagiObrolanAnu/

**Hanji Zoe** SUDAH MIKE CEPAT TIDUR DAN KAU KAN SEME

.

.

.

Dan para seme yang masih bangun menghadap komputernya, bersorak bahagia karena ikrar seme tidak sekejam aturan ikrar uke.

(Masing-masing menjadi stalker kumpul arisan gado-gado fujo, uke dan tsundere tersebut)

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Oke, kali ini beneran. IYA BENERAN TAMAT! Yak, switch In-Progress to Complete, HGHGHGHGHG.

**thanks to:**

**Celeste Selenite, Yami-chan Kagami, Kazu Fuyuki, saerusa, Black Roses 00, Guest, Rivaille Jaegar, Hasegawa Nanaho, LinLinOrange, mager, akihiko fukuda 71, SedotanHijau, Kazue Ichimaru, Nagi Arisaka, Adelia-chan, Kim Victoria, Sonoyuki Rizuki, Crokedoodeldoo, namadibawah *ngakak gue*, sessho ryu, Lorren, Guest, Cukaku si Icibi, Allen Scarlet, IsmiHana**

_Thanks to read until here!_

**Mind to Review? **

Yang review orang baik~ XD


End file.
